Jimmy's Final Blast
by rbris17
Summary: Jimmy finds himself in a bad situation where he has to save Retroville due to threats from another country.


Jimmy's Final Blast

The day started out like any other day on the weekend in Retroville, we see Jimmy Neutron working on his new invention that's almost complete. Sheen and Carl walk into his lab questioning what it is, without hesitation Jimmy exclaimed "It's the Nuetron Projectile 3000, the sequel to my Neutron Projectile 2000" showing off a jet-like rocket. Sheen stared at the Invention while Carl wasn't interested and inspected the lab. Jimmy then said "How about we take it for a spin!", Carl replied "Umm, I don't my mom will let me..." Jimmy then said "Come on Carl, it won't be for that long", "Err, okay..." Carl reconsidered. Jimmy and Carl sat down in the rocket, Sheen joined in too "So, where should we go?" Jimmy questioned, "How about the Candy Bar" Sheen Asked, proceeding with Carl asking "What about Retroland". Jimmy then suggested "How about we just explore, not like we can buy anything since we have no money". Jimmy started the Neutron Projectile 3000 "Alright Sheen, give me a countdown from 5, ready", Sheen started "5... 4... 3... 2... 1...", "Gotta Blast!" Jimmy shouted as the rocket took liftoff. They started flying around Retroville looking for some activities to do, Sheen then said "Say Jimmy, we already seen everything Retroville has to offer, why don't we visit some places outside the city?", "You're right Sheen, let's check what's outta town" Jimmy announced.

"How about we go visit uhh... this place!" Jimmy said while getting pointing on a digital map within the Neutron Projectile 3000, Sheen and Carl agreed. Jimmy started uncaringly moving his finger towards the map while looking at the others, Carl noticed as Jimmy pressed his finger onto the map, it glitched out for a second and showed someplace else, Carl shook it off and thought of it as nothing. "You see guys, the Neutron Projectile 3000 features a brand new autopilot system that the Neutron Projectile 2000 didn't have" Jimmy explained and continued talking about the Neuton Projectile 3000's new features ignoring the outside. Out of nowhere the Neutron Projectile 3000 had gotten hit by an unknown object, the group had no idea what had happened and Jimmy checked the Neutron Projectile 3000's security diagnostics screen as alarms went off. Jimmy turned to Carl and Sheen and then said "A missile has hit the right wing, good thing I added extra shielding but why would the USA attack one of their own citizens?" as the Neutron Projectile 3000 spun towards the ground with Jimmy ignoring the consequences. Soon having a rough collision with the ground, Jimmy and Sheen walk out of the Neutron Projectile 3000 in extreme pain looking back to see that Carl had been killed. Jimmy filled with big guilt for what had happened and wondered how happened, Jimmy walked back to the Neutron Projectile 3000 to see that the map screen was still working. "Jumpin' Jupiter! We have landed in North Korea, but, but..." seeing the nearby city in the distance Jimmy and Sheen walked towards it. On the way Jimmy and Sheen had a talk "You see what you've done Jimmy, huh!", "Listen Sheen it was just a miscalibration, when we get back home I can just clone Carl". They walked into the unknown city, North Koreans littered the streets and moved out of the way to make a path for the two pale people that had just entered the city, the North Koreans were mumbling in a foreign language that Jimmy and Sheen couldn't understand. "What are they saying Jimmy?", "Well I don't know Sheen, you know what North Korea's like with keeping everything within the country". Two army cars approached Jimmy and Sheen, soldiers had gotten out of their vehicles and knocked out Jimmy and Sheen out.

Jimmy woke up in a nice looking office tied to a chair, he then see's Kim Jong Un enter the room. In a asian accent, Kim says "Well well well, if it isn't the Neutron himself", "You know me?" Jimmy replied "Well yes, you have helped us on many occasions Jimmy, I would like to thank you!" Kim then explained, jimmy then replied "Oh, well your welcome, but I never helped you before?", Kim then explained "The stuff you throw out gets sent over here, you have helped us develop nuclear bombs! And now it's time to nuke Retroville, Texas, United States of America Jimmy Neutron!" Kim then pulled a big red button and slammed his hand on it. The place started to rumble and Jimmy saw a nuclear bomb fly into the air from outside the office's window, Jimmy started thinking hard "Come on, think, think, think... Brain blast!" Jimmy had just remembered that his Neutron Projectile 2000 had a feature where you could call it over and it'd pull you into it. "I summon the NP-2000" Jimmy shouted and immediantly afterwards it crashed through the wall and picked up Jimmy with the chair he was tied to. Goddard was waiting in the Neutron Projectule 2000 and helped untie Jimmy from the chair. "I'd hate to break it to you Mr Un but Retroville's staying in busniess, now I gotta blast!" Jimmy exclaimed excitedly, Jimmy had seen that the nuclear bomb was already half way to Retroville, "Goddard, do you have any leftover Super Bubblegum-Mobiles?" Jimmy asked "Bark Bark" Goddard replied dispencing 10 Super Bubblegum-Mobiles from his mouth.

Hugh and Judy Neutron are watching the news "Breaking news, a nuclear bomb has been launched by North Korea and is heading towards the city of Retroville, Texas, USA" the anchorman broadcaster announced as nuclear sirens echoed all through the streets of Retroville, "Where's Jimmy?" Judy asked concerningly, Hugh and Judy searched but couldn't find him. They tried entering his lab to use it as a bunker but Vox 2000 kept denying access. Jimmy started flying next to the nuclear bomb and started chewing on all of the 10 Super Bubblegum-Mobiles "Listen Goddard, i'm not gonna make it. Fly yourself home and please tell everyone that i'm sacraficing myself but I felt that I deserve it after all the trouble I have caused" Jimmy said as he opened the Neutron Projectile 2000's window and jumped out next to the nuclear bomb. He started blowing the Super Bubblegum-Mobiles out and created a big giant bubble around the nuclear bomb. The world then went slow motion for Jimmy, he started talking to himself "I'm sorry for your death Carl, even though you're a pussy. I'm sorry Sheen for keeping you in North Korea, you kinda deserve it prick. And to the rest of Retroville, you all treated me like an asshole, except you Cindy, you're one fine ass lookin' babe. Well... Gotta blast!". Everyone on the ground looked up and saw Jimmy in the Super Bubblegum-mobile with the nuclear bomb nearing the city, it hit the bottom of the Super Bubblegum-Mobile and exploded within the bubble keeping everyone in the city safe. The Super Bubblegum-Mobile started floating upwards into space containing all of the nuclear aftermath within it and every citizen of Retroville celebrated Jimmy Neutron's heroic sacrafice. Hugh and Judy were very proud of their son's act but Carl and Sheen's parents were devestated about their childrens' disappearence. It is still unknown whatever happened to Sheen.

The End


End file.
